On Stranger Tides
by PhoenixEternal
Summary: Though Beckett was dead and the war was over, the elimination of piracy remained the Navy's primary goal. But Jack Sparrow wasn't going to allow himself to be bothered by such things. He had much larger concerns. Like finding immortality.


**AN:** So as a full time college student working two jobs and engaged to an EMT, I thought to myself, "Just what am I going to do with all of this free time that I have laying around?" And of course, the only logical thing I could think of was writing out my idea for the fourth 'Pirates' film. Pfft, it's not like I need to sleep or anything… So let's get this tale out of my head and onto your screens. You better enjoy it. I'm probably going to fail classes because of you ;)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the majority of these characters, however, there are a few that are entirely of my own creation. The rest, however regrettably, belongs to the Disney co. Oh how I envy thee.

And so, without further ado….

Pirates of the Caribbean IV: 

On Stranger Tides

Chapter I

"… And really bad eggs…" The broken piece of shanty was mumbled deliriously by a filthy, sun-beaten man sprawled out on the floor. He managed to mutter a few more phrases incoherently before groaning as consciousness slowly began to reclaim him. The ebbing fog quickly gathered speed and before he could even open his eyes, it slapped him across the face like a scorned lover.

"Bloody hell!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed as he bolted upright. He blinked and squinted a few times, his eyes trying to open and adjust to the dim light. When his sight had returned, his gaze was met by another's, inches from his own. He was just in time to see the hand that had really slapped him return to its place upon the floor.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Captain." This was said with some detectable degree of annoyance, but unless Jack was mistaken, there was a hint of amusement mingled in as well.

Jack shied away and narrowed his eyes at this stranger before him. His face betrayed his confusion. "You slapped me." He said simply. "Why?"

"Because God alone knows how long you've been out for and I was starting to get a little bored."

"Ah," Jack said, seeming to take that for a good enough answer. "Who are you?" He paused for a moment, and with a second thought, glanced around. He then added "And where am I?"

From the lack of light, Jack couldn't see much about the person in front of him. He was able to make out just enough to see their shadowy outline move back and sit on their haunches, back resting against the wall.

There was an audible sigh of frustration. "_And I had heard that you were clever. _Where does it look like you are, Jack? Looks unmistakably like a brig to me."

Jack was able to feel a moment's worth of embarrassment at his obvious lack of observation before something else that had been said registered. "Just how is it that you know me?"

"When one battles with Pirate Lords, the Royal Navy, the East India Company, and all manner of beastly sea gods and manages to come out unscathed, one tends to procure a bit of fame for oneself. Hence no doubt why you are here. Were you aware that your escapades gained you one of the top ranking spots upon the Navy's list of '_Pirates-they-would-most-like-to-see-hanged_'?"

"I'm honored," Jack said, in a way that could have been taken as honest flattery or deep sarcasm.

"Not that your name hasn't graced that list before. But your war has the Navy more terrified of piracy than they have ever been. They're paying ransom for every pirate brought to them; dead or alive. The price on your head is enough to lighten the personal vaults of the King himself. You're about to make the captain of this ship very rich. And from what I've heard, you were too drunk to even put up a fight about it."

That was a shot right to Jack's pride. "I'm hurt, mate. You should know the stories better than to think I'd go that easy. I'm Capt- .."

"…-tain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I'm aware."

Jack gave a mocking sneer and leaned back against the wall. "Tell me, then. Are you also aware of what has become of my ship?"

There was a snort of suppressed laughter. "I do hope by 'ship' you don't mean the beaten up dinghy they have in tow off the aft? Though, it does fly your colors. I assume they want everyone to know who they're bringing in."

And Jack's ego was knocked down another notch. This conversation was really not favoring him. He decided to steer it around. "You never answered me before. What's your name, and why are you here?"

"I'm Ash. And I'm here because six armed men cornered me in an ally one night, beat me over the head, and dragged me down here to sit alone in the dark before having the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I'd say my capture was a least a bit more harrowing, wouldn't you?"

He ignored the jibe. "And what have you done in the ways of piracy that would warrant such a capture?"

"Admiral Creswell, have you heard of him?"

"So they've replaced ol' Norry already, eh?" Jack mused. "No, haven't heard of him."

" No? Well he's one of the ones in charge of this roundup. Let's just say that I've been skirting around his laws for years now. This isn't the first time I've been his prisoner."

"How many times have there been, then?"

"Quite a few. But he hasn't been able to hold me yet." The answer was said with a hint of a pleased smile.

Jack had told enough tall tales in his time to be able to tell when someone was actually telling the truth. And this Ash did not seem to be lying. Nor was there any reason to. Jack couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the ability of such youth to not be dissuaded from piracy in this midst of all this pirate hunting. This was a lad that had his morals straight.

"Well, Ash, if you've eluded capture so many times before, tell me just what it is that you have planned to manage an escape this time?"

"That's the thing, Jack. I've never actually managed to not get captured and wrangled in. I make my escape after I've been brought before the Admiral. Saves me quite a bit of effort."

Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It seemed like this sailor had it down to a routine.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do for you as well, Sparrow. But I make no promises. Only so much I can do."

Jack smirked a bit. "I've been in far worse than this. I'll manage."

There was a roll of eyes. "If you don't think you need my help, than you shan't have it." The sound of muffled commands filtering down beneath the floors to them seemed to grow louder as the commotion top-deck increased. Ash stood to better peer out of a dingy porthole nearby. "And it seems as if we'll be finding out soon enough. We're approaching land."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Just a brief little chapter to introduce you to the story. Just wanted to get it out and posted as a kind of teaser for what's to come. I assure you, more will follow. And don't worry; they'll be full-length chapters.


End file.
